


shrug off the shroud

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Suicidal Thoughts, a well-adjusted resilient bard and his disassociating witcher bf, fantasy world where everyone has meaningful convos about their feelings am i right?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: После того как Геральт прогоняет Лютика, тот возвращается в Оксенфурт и начинает там новую, хоть и безрадостную, жизнь. Он двигается дальше и даже забывает о случившемся, пока до него не доходят ужасные слухи: Белый Волк сошел с ума. Лютик как бард-правдоруб должен во что бы то ни стало добраться до истины.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 63





	shrug off the shroud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconscious/gifts).
  * A translation of [shrug off the shroud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027161) by [unconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconscious/pseuds/unconscious). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9207583).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.
> 
> Эпиграф в начале — фрагмент из стихотворения “O Ruin O Haunted” американского поэта Франка Бидарта. Эпиграф в конце — чисто авторское четверостишие. Оба поэтических кусочка переводил мой замечательный редактор Mad Prayer.
> 
> Беллетэйн — ежегодный кметский праздник, который приходится на начало мая и символизирует извечный цикл обновления природы. Идея позаимствована Сапковским из кельтского народного праздника Белтейна.
> 
> В работе мелькает горстка оригинальных персонажей, а также одно весьма занятое географическое название — Пивка (выдуманное место в контексте ведьмачьей вселенной, но вполне себе реальный город в Словении).

_Любовь  
что дождь  
с небес.  
Под ним  
ты видишь,  
как пуста  
вокруг  
пустыня._

_Франк Бидарт_

После того как Геральт прогоняет Лютика, тот три недели убивается от горя. Ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы оправиться после расставания. А может, даже слишком много.

Конечно, в эти три недели не входят спуск с горы и путь от Хенгфорса до Оксенфурта. Всё это время Лютик по-прежнему должен как-то зарабатывать, а полноценно убиваться от горя, выступая, просто не получается. Так что он скитается по тавернам, играет задорные мелодии и поет печальные баллады и полюбившиеся публике песни, где не упоминается прославленный Белый Волк. Он чаще обычного останавливается на привал, упивается до беспамятства и засыпает у потрескивающего костра.

Лютик долго петляет по пустым дорогам и предается воспоминаниям. Перестать — выше его сил. Пока что. Он порывается обернуться каждый раз, когда слышит позади стук копыт.

Лютик снова и снова прокручивает в голове определенные эпизоды из жизни. Перебирает их, как река перебирает гальку на своем дне.

Ему тридцать пять. Самый север Континента. Ранняя весна. Виверна подняла Геральта в воздух, небрежно протащила сотню ярдов и уронила в озеро. Он совсем выбился из сил, но магией приманил монстра обратно и убил. Замерзший и промокший, вернулся в лагерь, бросил лишь пару слов. Лютик молча помог Геральту раздеться и уложил к себе в спальник, растирая широкую спину до тех пор, пока не ощутил привычный жар. Геральт так и заснул в его объятиях.

Ему девятнадцать. Геральт расправился с шайкой бандитов, которые зачем-то его подстерегли. Он даже не доставал меча. Хватило лишь крепкого словца и испепеляющего взгляда. Позднее Геральт настоял, чтобы и Лютик обзавелся каким-нибудь оружием, и даже не поленился показать, как управляться с ножом, а после — с мечом. Тогда Лютик в первый, но не в последний раз коснулся стального клинка Геральта.

Ему двадцать восемь. Беллетэйн.

Вот эти воспоминания болезненны, но их никак не стереть из памяти.

За несколько дней до Беллетэйна Геральт снял проклятие со стрыги, и, конечно же, жители сельского городка под названием Пивка настояли на том, чтобы хорошенько это отметить. В конце концов, Беллетэйн всегда был праздником радости, урожая и процветания, а Геральт совершил, казалось бы, невозможное: избавился от стрыги, никого не убивая. Девушка уже шла на поправку.

А Лютик, наивный дурак, убедил Геральта задержаться. Он и без того постоянно пропускал праздники, а если и попадал на них, то только в качестве приглашенного музыканта для выступления при дворе. Перед теми, для кого музыка ничего не значила. Одно лишь радовало: достойная плата. И Геральт, которому пообещали выпивки и еды, нехотя согласился остаться.

Горожане соорудили огромный костёр на площади и принесли мясо, жареные овощи и вино. Женщины закатали юбки, а мужчины — распахнули рубашки. Лютик, конечно же, накинул себе на плечи венок из дикой моркови и исполнил пару песен с другими музыкантами. Не только на лютне, но и на барабанах, роге и даже стиральной доске — на всем, до чего смог дотянуться. Геральт же стоял в стороне, подальше от толпы, и наблюдал. А Лютик всё пел и пел свои баллады о любви, благородстве и признательности. Пел их Геральту, даже если тот не слушал, пил вино, пока по телу не разлилось приятное тепло, и радовался жизни.

Светила полная луна. Молодежь проводила музыкантов, а затем на сцену вышли старейшины и сыграли на барабанах — музыка буквально проникала под кожу, а сердце билось ей в такт. Лютик не знал ничего об обычаях и потому поступил так, как и всегда. Последовал за ведьмаком.

— Геральт. — Лютик снял с себя венок из белых маленьких благоухающих цветов и повесил его на шею Геральта. — За весь вечер ты не сдвинулся с места.

— Наслаждаюсь видами.

— Но не танцами? Не переживай — я тебя всему научу. Иди сюда.

Губы Геральта тронула легкая улыбка. Он стянул с себя венок и небрежно отбросил его в сторону.

— Ты пьян.

Лютик обиженно вздохнул — его венок не избежал участи своих собратьев и оказался на земле, усыпанной другими цветами.

— А ты разве нет? Геральт, мы на Беллетэйне.

— Мне нужно куда больше, чтобы захмелеть.

— Ты и не пытался напиться. Потанцуй со мной. — Лютик провел руками по черной хлопковой рубашке Геральта так, словно тот носил элегантную шелковую блузу, которую ни в коем случае нельзя помять.

— Лютик, — сказал Геральт низким предостерегающим тоном, сверкая золотыми глазами.

— Слушай, нас никто не увидит. — Лютик махнул рукой в сторону пустеющей площади — люди разбивались на парочки и отправлялись отмечать праздник любви по-своему. — Я не стану петь о танцующем ведьмаке. А если и стану, то только тебе. Такая песня не для чужих ушей.

Геральт окинул площадь напряженным взглядом, как во время охоты в лесу, а затем схватил Лютика за рубашку под распахнутым настежь дублетом и увлек за собой — к стене пекарни, скрытой в тени.

Лютик удивлённо округлил губы и едва не потерял равновесие. Геральт разжал пальцы и приобнял Лютика за плечи, притягивая к груди.

Тот сглотнул, пытаясь утихомирить бешеное сердцебиение. Не в сравнение с неестественно медленным и спокойным ведьмачьим.

— Я не стану танцевать. — Геральт наклонил голову, щекоча своим дыханием ухо Лютика, напряженного до предела. — Уж точно не под призывный бой барабанов войны, бард. Должна звучать одна из твоих песен. Только их я и знаю.

Лютик мог на пальцах посчитать, когда красноречие подводило его.

— Венок — традиционный подарок и символ Беллетэйна. — Геральт уткнулся носом в сгиб шеи и глубоко втянул воздух. — Ты всё ещё пахнешь цветами и горелой древесиной. Венок из дикой моркови… Она похожа на ядовитый болиголов. С любовью так же: опасно и давать, и получать.

Лютик вцепился в рубашку Геральта, не смея касаться кожи. Он и не собирался вырываться из крепкой хватки, но ещё больше не хотел ненароком разрушить всё волшебство этого мгновения.

— Так что я отвечу как полагается. Как того требует обычай. — Геральт поднял голову и потерся носом о скулу, а затем — щеку Лютика.

Тот закрыл глаза. Колени задрожали, грозя подкоситься. Ну и пусть. Ведь Геральт не даст ему упасть.

Одно невесомое прикосновение — и Лютик сразу же приоткрыл рот и буквально поплыл, изнемогая от желания. Геральт целовал нежно, неторопливо и чувственно, проводил языком по нижней губе и слегка прикусывал.

Сколько времени прошло? Лютик с радостью простоял бы так целую вечность — в объятиях Геральта. Чувствуя горячее дыхание на коже и неспешно целуясь в свете гаснущего костра Беллетэйна. Большего было бы и не нужно.

Наконец Геральт разорвал поцелуй и бросил взгляд на Лютика. Кошачьи зрачки расширились настолько, что было почти не видно радужки. Он выпустил Лютика из объятий и отстранился, и тот пошатнулся, будто бы разучившись стоять на своих двоих.

— Пойдем, бард, — бросил Геральт. — Не забудь лютню. Выдвигаемся на рассвете, чтобы не блуждать потом в темноте.

Они вернулись в общую комнату в трактире и, как и всегда, устроились бок о бок на одной кровати. Геральт заснул, а вот Лютик — нет.

На следующее утро, за плотным завтраком, он всё же не сдержался:

— Геральт, прошлым вечером…

— Мы праздновали Беллетэйн, — коротко ответил Геральт. — Восхваляли Мелитэле, как принято в этих краях. — Перевел тяжелый взгляд на Лютика, отрывающего краюшку хлеба от буханки. — Разве тебе не понравилось?

— Ну… То есть, Геральт… Венок… Мне никто не сказал…

Губы Геральта дрогнули.

И Лютика будто бы окатило холодной водой.

— Ты редкостный засранец! — воскликнул он, густо краснея. — Ты _знал_ , что мне никто не сказал.

— Стыдно тому, кто зовет себя бардом, не знать обычаев Беллетэйна. Праздник любви, в конце концов. А ты, насколько мне известно, в этих делах знаток?

— Просто немыслимо. — Лютик вскочил из-за стола и принялся собирать вещи. — Ты выставил меня таким дураком. А что, если бы я отдал венок старейшине или кому ещё?

— Тогда, возможно, ты бы очень удивился. — Геральт пожал плечами. — Или хорошенько провел время. Ты явно перебрал.

— Геральт! — воскликнул Лютик и, целясь в голову, метнул в ведьмака наруч.

Они больше не вспоминали о Беллетэйне и каждый раз в мае разъезжались по разным сторонам: Лютик — выступать при дворе, а Геральт — выполнять контракты. А если всё-таки путешествовали вместе и получали приглашение на праздник, Лютик всегда соглашался, а Геральт всегда, без исключений, — отказывался.

***

Лютик добирается до Оксенфурта, подсаживаясь на попутные повозки, несмотря на похмелье, от которого раскалывается голова. Город значительно разросся с момента его последнего визита. Дома с цветастыми крышами теснят друг друга, а новые расшатанные подмостки уже заходят за берега Понтара, окружающего Оксенфурт. Лютик минует ворота западного моста и в последний раз спрыгивает — хватит с него поездок. В городишке — хотя теперь, скорее, городе, — вовсю кипит жизнь. По узким мощеным улочкам прогуливаются и знать, и представители богемы, и всякое отребье.

Раньше Лютик чувствовал себя в Оксенфурте как рыба в воде. Теперь тут стало намного оживленнее. Или, может, он сам привык к лесной тишине. Что толку гадать. Он снова там, где у него есть связи и сотни способов легкого заработка.

Лютик отправляется в Оксенфуртский университет, очаровывает декана факультета и в итоге не только выбивает себе комнатушку в общежитии, но и получает предложение преподавать некий курс фольклора и музыки.

Всё, что ему нужно, — это комната. Собственный уголок с покосившимся потолком, окном, небольшим камином, столом и кроватью.

Лютик опускает лютню и сумку на деревянный пол, сбрасывает обувь и разводит огонь. Усаживается на кровать с тонким, но плотным матрасом.

Так он и оказывается в Оксенфурте.

***

Как убиваться от горя по тому, за кем ходил последние двадцать лет? Как оправиться после расставания?

У Лютика есть целых три недели, чтобы во всём разобраться. Возможно, для Геральта двадцать лет — все равно что годичное кольцо на стволе многовекового дуба, но вот Лютик не молодеет. Ему уже за тридцать. А значит, не за горами и сорокалетие, и пятидесятилетие, и… Неизвестно, сколько ещё ему отмерено жить.

Знает ли об этом Геральт? Задумывается ли о неумолимом ходе времени? Понимает ли, что однажды волосы Лютика поседеют, а морщинки вокруг глаз станут ещё глубже?

У Лютика не получается даже злиться. Конечно, он и не ожидал, что чувства Геральта сравнятся с его собственной всепоглощающей любовью. Лютик — романтик, а не безумец. Максимум, что он получил бы в ответ, — это добродушное снисхождение.

Лютик лежит на спине и прижимает ладони к слезящимся глазам. Без привычных путешествий, перебранок с торговцами и выступлений в тавернах горечь выплескивается наружу подобно воде из прорванной плотины. Оставь Беллетэйн в Пивке. Оставь былую любовь. Оставь свои мечты.

Лютик прекрасно знал, что их пути рано или поздно пересекутся. Геральт всегда становился мягче в его компании. И никогда, вплоть до горы, не бросал такого обжигающего взгляда. Никогда не был таким категоричным, жестоким и яростным.

Лютик не скучает по недостижимым мечтам — ни в коем случае. Старая рана давно зарубцевалась и лишь иногда напоминает о себе.

Он скучает по _другу_.

Кто ещё будет отгонять Лютика, когда тот пытается соорудить костер? Кто, не раздумывая, заслонит своим телом, когда посетитель таверны захочет бросить что-нибудь потяжелее помидора? Кто поделится секретами волшебного мира и покажет всех причудливых созданий, обитающих в его самых темных уголках?

Ещё много лет назад Лютик стал бардом, чтобы утолить свою тягу к историям. Природное любопытство и по сей день придавало его жизни смысл. Любопытство и, пожалуй, любовь, но сейчас лучше не думать о последнем. Геральт познакомил Лютика с новыми удивительными местами и людьми и поведал бессчетное число историй. Сначала этого было достаточно.

А затем Геральт на свою голову показал, что полон загадок, и начал медленно приоткрывать завесу души. Тихие фразы, мимолетные взгляды золотых глаз, меняющееся выражение лица — во всём этом было столько _новизны_.

Лютик смотрит на Геральта иначе — не так, как другие. И именно в эти моменты, когда ведьмак открывается ему, рождаются чувственные и правдивые песни.

Лютик не станет петь о ком-то другом.

Если станет петь вообще.

***

Двадцать один день Лютик убивается от горя. Ест в своей комнате, спит до полудня и почти не покидает общежитие. С заходом солнца наливает вина и набивает трубку крепким дорогим табаком. Разговаривает сам с собой. Снова и снова пишет длинные бессвязные письма. Самому себе — в прошлое и будущее, пару-тройку — Йеннифэр, а одно — даже графине де Стэль. Но большинство, конечно же, Геральту.

В этих письмах Лютик делится чувствами, которые не может выразить. Всей злостью, страстью, отчаянием, томлением, жалостью к себе и горечью предательства. Он выплескивает эти чувства на бумагу, небрежно выцарапывая слова. А наутро перечитывает и сжигает.

Пускает кровь. Обрабатывает нанесенные раны. Испытывая при этом стыд и отвращение.

И вот наступает двадцать второй день. Теперь Лютик достаточно настрадался. Лучше не становится, но хотя бы… легчает. Сочинять всё так же нет никакого желания, зато теперь как никогда хочется общения. Бессмысленных и непринужденных бесед и остроумного обмена мнениями за столом таверны.

Сочинять не получается, но Лютик по-прежнему может играть.

Сперва он начинает выбираться в таверны, где пьет с незнакомцами, немного поет и даже смеется. Затем мало-помалу покидает комнату днем и прокрадывается на встречи кружков, где студенты университета обсуждают поэзию и философию и критикуют друг друга с ожесточённостью, которая присуща лишь двадцатилетним умникам. И всё же в этом есть свое очарование.

А после, готовясь к занятиям — хотя к такому невозможно подготовиться до конца, — стоит в аудитории с полами из дорогой древесины и огромными застекленными окнами. Ему предстоит читать курс фольклора, сочинительства и чего-то там ещё шести детишкам из состоятельных семей.

— Боги милостивые, — говорит Лютик, с опозданием входя в аудиторию. Заплутать в университетском дворике оказалось немудрено. — Университет явно не бедствует. Всё поменялось так, что не узнать.

Шесть студентов, которым явно за двадцать, но не больше тридцати, устремляют на него взгляды. У каждого с собой тетрадь и музыкальный инструмент. Общий стол придвинут к стене, а сами студенты сидят полукругом лицом к кафедре.

Боги, как же они _юны_. Неужели и сам Лютик выглядел так же, когда впервые вышел в большой мир? О чем только думал Геральт, когда позволил увязаться за собой юноше с лицом ребенка?

— Ну здравствуйте, — рассеянно начинает Лютик. — Признаться, ожидал, что вас будет больше.

— Разве вы не читали требования? — спрашивает смуглая девушка с пучком на макушке, приподнимая брови.

— Хм… Нет. — А стоило?

— Умение играть на пяти инструментах, — говорит она.

— Как минимум шесть, но не более пятнадцати опубликованных песен, поэм или рассказов, — добавляет другой студент.

— Высший балл по четырем обязательным предметам. — Рыжеволосая девица скрещивает руки на груди.

— И, конечно же, внушительное рекомендательное письмо. — Девушка с косичками вздыхает. — Сюда не так легко попасть.

— Будто бы в этом есть толк, — ворчит Лютик. — В жизни не слышал о подобном.

Студенты обмениваются недоумевающими взглядами.

— Мы все изучали ваши песни, — говорит одна из девушек. — Лишь ваши творения признаны частью фольклора тринадцатого века.

— Не стоит преувеличивать, — смущенно отвечает Лютик.

— Пришлось навести кое-какие справки, — девушка открывает сумку и начинает рыться в своих заметках, а затем вытаскивает несколько поблекших страниц, — но вот записи, где упоминается Геральт из Ривии, известный как Мясник из Блавикена. Правда, больше никто его так не зовет, а само прозвище благополучно кануло в Лету.

— И правильно, что не зовут. — Лютик поджимает губы. Он знал, что на занятиях так или иначе будут затронуты песни о Геральте. Впрочем, могло быть и хуже. Студенты и правда считают его творения частью фольклора — и в нем заново загорается внутренний огонек. Одно дело — признание и деньги, а другое… Лютик привык к жизни в тени Геральта и нисколько не жаловался.

Но, возможно, он сможет оставить свое собственное наследие в качестве преподавателя.

— Думаю, в конечном счете всё сводится к ожиданиям публики. Во времена гнета и отчаяния закономерно появляются песни о гнете и отчаянии. Но они не затрагивают струн души и не взывают к самым сокровенным желаниям. Селяне, пострадавшие от пожирателей, не станут распевать песни о Мяснике из Блавикена. Музыка должна цеплять за живое. Кто станет зазывать к себе монстра? Но если монстр вдруг превратится в героя, то у селян появится надежда. Одно дело — кровожадный, наводящий ужас ведьмак, а другое — герой-спаситель. Но если ваш хитрый ход разгадают, то ничего не получится. Слова должны затронуть подсознание.

Студенты делают заметки.

Любопытно.

***

Занятия скрашивают серые будни Лютика. Смышлёные и талантливые студенты жаждут услышать не только истории о путешествиях и геройских похождениях, но и узнать об изобретенных Лютиком музыкальных приемах. Им неинтересны одни рассказы о Геральте, который рассек живот селькиморе, чтобы выбраться наружу. Они скорее спросят, чем обусловлен выбор того или иного аккорда, размера или же слова. Их волнует структура музыкального произведения. Под конец полугодичного курса каждый находит свой собственный стиль.

Лютик всецело отдается преподаванию и наслаждается учебным процессом больше, чем ожидал. Он коротает дни в университете, выходные — на встречах кружка, а вечера — в тавернах. Жизнь хороша. По-настоящему хороша. Он окружен прекрасными людьми, смехом и песнями.

И даже зияющую в груди пустоту становится легче терпеть.

По окончании курса Лютик даже начинает снова сочинять. Не пьяные песни для выступлений в тавернах, а глубоко личные. Короткие и замысловатые — не для чужих ушей.

Дописав «Венок из болиголова», Лютик прячет листок с нотами в самый конец записной книжки и больше никогда не исполняет эту песню.

***

Вот уже почти девять месяцев Лютик живет в Оксенфурте. Стоит ранняя осень, воздух свеж и в меру прохладен, уличные торговцы вовсю продают зимнюю одежду, ярко раскрашенные тыквы и талисманы на богатый урожай и безопасную дорогу.

Одним зябким вечером Лютик забредает в таверну и садится с бокалом вина у трещащего очага, просматривая заявления студентов, желающих попасть на зимний курс. И хотя прямо сейчас он не жаждет ни с кем общаться, приглушенный шум вокруг, смех и звон бутылок действуют всё так же успокаивающе.

Ханифа, бывшая студентка, не замечая Лютика, проскальзывает внутрь и вихрем проносится мимо. Её друзья уже давно вовсю веселятся. Она буквально влетает в стол, чудом не расплескав всё содержимое содрогнувшихся кружек, и, заговорщически улыбаясь, говорит:

— Представляете: Белый Волк сошел с ума!

— Сошел с ума? — переспрашивает один из её товарищей. — А мне казалось, ведьмаки рождаются уже безумными. Давай рассказывай.

Ханифа усаживается за студенческий стол, а Лютик так и застывает с пером над бумагой, навострив уши. Его сердце замирает, будто больше никогда не забьется, да только в ушах стоит гул.

— По словам путешественника из Бругге, ведьмак должен был расправиться с випперами на аванпосте близ Брокилона. Вместо этого он отправился в лес и вернулся с дриадами. Вместе они сожгли аванпост дотла.

— Ничего себе, — говорит один из парней за столом. — Кажется, дриады вскружили ему голову. Даже сам Белый Волк не в силах устоять перед чарами Брокилона.

— Но что он вообще там забыл? — спрашивает Ханифа. — Випперов проще простого выманить — они обожают легкую добычу.

— Вот до чего докатился.

— Я ещё не закончила! — Ханифа усмехается. — Тот путешественник предупреждал, чтобы жители не обращались за помощью к Белому Волку. На юге тоже ходят слухи… Говорят, в Туссенте ведьмак притащил из гор живую виверну и выпотрошил на площади. В Форгехаме, в знак демонстрации силы, — выпил яд главоглаза. Хотел содрать с селян больше денег. А в Турне, — она понижает голос, — взял контракт на стрыгу, но не убил. Выпустил в город и дал насытиться свежей плотью. Вроде как они теперь путешествуют вместе. Как дорожные товарищи.

— Смех, да и только. — Эймар, рыжеволосый менестрель, закатывает глаза. — Вот что выходит, когда с ним нет хорошего барда. Получаются не истории, а какая-то нелепица.

— Даже не знаю… — говорит незнакомый Лютику студент — блондин с лучезарными глазами. — У пристани поговаривали, что ведьмак отправился зимовать в Каэр Морхен.

По столу прокатывается шепот.

— И что в этом такого? — уточняет Ханифа.

— Насколько мне известно, ведьмаки по собственной воле остаются там, если им больше некуда идти. Помню, в детстве матушка грозилась, когда я хулиганил: «Работай не покладая рук, Тэннер, иначе проведешь зиму в Каэр Морхене!» — Он передергивает плечами. — Ходят слухи, что ведьмаку приказали. Уж не знаю, кто посмеет ему приказывать, но…

Когда беседа переходит в совсем другое русло, больше не затрагивая сошедшего с ума Белого Волка, Лютик снова принимается читать заявления, да только не может сосредоточиться.

Не похоже на Геральта. Выпотрошить виверну у всех на виду? Натравить стрыгу на мирных горожан? Сжечь аванпост? Так повел бы себя дикий зверь. Несмотря на все мутации, причуды и долгую-долгую жизнь, Геральт — всё ещё человек. Уж Лютик знает. Во время охоты Геральт жесток, но всегда справедлив.

Но вместе с тем эти слухи необычны. Истории о ведьмаках созданы для того, чтобы запугивать и щекотать людские нервишки, и обычно не настолько подробны. Но в каждом слухе есть доля правды.

Зарубцевавшаяся рана вновь напоминает о себе. Это не отчаяние вперемешку со скорбью и не давно привычное томление.

Вот зараза. Бессмысленно оставаться в таверне — всё равно не получится заняться делом. К счастью, Лютик выскальзывает наружу незаметно и возвращается в свою комнату в общежитии. Тяжело вздыхая, кладет наполовину прочитанные заявления на стол и шевелит почти потухшие угольки. Бросает туда полено, чтобы снова хорошенько растопить камин.

Треск огня. Боль в груди.

Лютик почти надеется обернуться и увидеть медитирующего на узкой кровати Геральта, чьи белые волосы обрамляют угловатое лицо на манер нимба. Вот от чего больно — от осознания, что любимый человек страдает. Во время совместных путешествий Лютик мог хоть как-то ему помочь. Так, по мелочам. Залатать раны, очистить от крови меч, распутать волосы. И даже когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Геральт успокаивался.

Ведьмаки приучены к боли. Геральт в полном порядке!.. И, конечно же, стерпит все издержки контрактов и хорошенько заработает. Геральт ясно дал понять, что для этого ему не нужен никакой бард.

Но всё кажется таким… неправильным. Геральту, которого помнит Лютик, не присуща показная жестокость.

Неужели он и правда выпил яд главоглаза? Явное преувеличение.

Или такова участь всех одиноких ведьмаков?

Немыслимо. Геральт не вел себя так, когда они познакомились.

Должно быть, его прокляли или заколдовали. Но если Геральту и правда приказали вернуться в Каэр Морхен, какой бы ни была причина, то, значит, так надо.

Лютик раздевается и забирается в постель. Жизнь в Оксенфурте хороша. У Лютика есть всё, что душа пожелает. Не стоит так переживать из-за одного упоминания Белого Волка.

Жизнь в Оксенфурте хороша. Только вот Лютику всё мало. Жизнь хороша, но могла бы быть и лучше.

***

Лютик старается забыть об этом. Любой другой наверняка смог бы — кому какое дело до того, чем занимается ведьмак, — но только не он.

Но время идет, а слухи так и не покидают мысли Лютика, тревожа сознание подобно занозе, засевшей в ладони. И им движет вовсе не беспокойство, а чертово любопытство.

Лютик живет меж двух миров — правды и вымысла. Пожалуй, именно поэтому Оксенфурт не радует его так, как дорожные приключения. Он вбирает крупицы чужих историй, вместо того чтобы рассказывать свои.

Спустя три дня тщетных попыток отвлечься Лютик не выдерживает и, как пьяница, добравшийся до бутылки, поддается искушению. Он начинается прислушиваться к разговорам о Белом Волке, сошедшем с ума. Играет несколько раундов в гвинт в таверне, а затем — в кости на причале. Подкупает стражника у городских ворот и так снова возвращается к своей домовладелице.

— Беатриса! — Лютик врывается в общежитие. — У нас есть гостья из Бан Арда?

— Нет, — отстраненно отвечает Беатриса, заканчивая накрывать общий стол к ужину. — У меня есть гостья из Бан Арда, но ты не посмеешь её беспокоить. Тебе прекрасно известны правила: никаких утех в стенах общежития.

— Ваше величество, — Лютик под неодобрительный взгляд стягивает со стола печенье, — вы раните меня в самое сердце. Оставьте, пожалуйста, одну тарелку — я буду поздно.

Стражник упомянул девушку из Бан Арда — города в Каэдвене близ горного перевала, ведущего в Каэр Морхен. Лютик откупоривает бутылку вина из своих запасов и стучит во все двери, пока не находит ту, кого ищет. Она юна — пожалуй, ей не больше тридцати, — но при виде незваного гостя морщит нос и бросает надменный взгляд, всем своим видом говоря, что не из тех, кого запросто проведешь. Девушка явно въехала совсем недавно — лишь стол заставлен бутылочками, коробочками, сушенными растениями, ступками с пестиками и другими безделушками, которым Лютик не знает названия.

— Добрый вечер. Прошу простить за беспокойство, но говорят, вы встречали моего старого друга, — начинает Лютик и, чтобы задобрить, протягивает бокал вина. — Высокий, с белыми волосами и желтыми глазами. Носит два меча. Мрачнее тучи…

Девушка молчит, но бросает мимолетный взгляд на бутылку.

— Смею заверить: я нисколько не хотел нарушать ваш покой, — продолжает Лютик. — Дорога из Бан Арда до Оксенфурта крайне утомительна. Могу предложить вина и табака. И прогулку на крышу, откуда открывается прекрасный вид на реку. Я лишь прошу ответить, видели ли вы его.

— Ты — бард ведьмака, — говорит она.

Проницательный взгляд, низкий голос и темные волосы невольно навевают болезненные воспоминания о… Йеннифэр. Неужели уже и Лютик тронулся умом? Зачем вообще вспоминать колкие слова Йеннифэр из Венгерберга?

— Я не его бард, — недовольно произносит Лютик. — Я в ответе за его добрую славу, и правильнее будет сказать, что он — _мой_ ведьмак.

В глазах девушки появляется искра интереса.

Лютик морщится. Даже если однажды он и был бардом Геральта, то всё давно осталось в прошлом.

Девушка соглашается выбраться с ним на крышу, куда можно попасть только через окно на верхнем этаже. Они распивают бутылку вина и раскуривают трубку. Лютик выясняет, что имя незнакомки — Этрейя, а она сама — травница.

— Он проезжал через Бан Ард, когда я уже собиралась в Оксенфурт. — Этрейя притягивает колени к груди и смотрит на реку. Темное небо, усеянное звездами, и огни в окнах домов отражаются в водной глади. Вдалеке виднеются очертания лодчонок с рыбаками, вышедшими на ночной лов. — Ко мне нередко захаживали ведьмаки — ведь до их крепости буквально рукой подать, — но сам Белый Волк ни разу. Насколько знаю, он нечасто бывает в северо-западных краях. До нас доходят только песни о нем. Полагаю, твоего авторства.

Лютик хмыкает в ответ — табачный дым обжигает легкие.

— Он выглядел ужасно, — продолжает Этрейя. — Как и большинство ведьмаков, пожалуй. Болезненные и подавленные, но неизменно непоколебимые. По крайней мере, такими они кажутся, когда приходят ко мне за травами, мазями и зельями.

Геральт не выглядел болезненным и подавленным, когда они путешествовали вместе. Скорее, уставшим, но больным — никогда.

— Он пришел за кавой и опиумом. Скупил всё, что мог. Я спросила его, от бессонницы ли, хронических болей или удовольствия ради. Он ничего не ответил.

Лютик уверен, что дело в бессоннице. Он помнит те беспокойные ночи, когда Геральт выпивал слишком много зелий и, будто загнанный в ловушку зверь, стискивал зубы, пока не приходил в себя. Во время совместных путешествий было ещё терпимо. Если они могли позволить себе комнату в таверне, то ванная помогала снять напряжение. Да и Лютик не оставался в стороне — бормотал какую-то бессмыслицу и пропускал пальцы сквозь спутанные белые волосы. Было немного сложнее во время ночевок под открытым небом. Но пара ободряющих слов делала свое дело: Геральт усаживался у костра, и постепенно напряжение уходило из мышц. Лютик капал всего пару капель ромашкового масла себе на ладони и разминал шею ведьмака, прижимаясь всем телом к мощной мускулистой спине. Рано или поздно Геральт окончательно успокаивался и отправлялся спать.

— Когда он уходил, — говорит Этрейя, — я пожелала ему то же самое, что и другим ведьмакам: «Да будет твой Путь честен, а награда — достойной». Он лишь посмеялся и сказал, что я попусту сотрясаю воздух и что он сам не возьмет больше ни одного контракта. Пожелал попытать удачи с оставшимися ведьмаками.

— Он ведь отправился на север? — спрашивает Лютик, передавая трубку.

Этрейя затягивается и кивает.

— Да. Наверное, в Каэр Морхен. Странно, что ты не знал. — Её взгляд останавливается на Лютике.

— Не знал, — отвечает тот. — Повторюсь: я не его бард.

— Всем известно, что говорят о ведьмаках, — говорит Этрейя. — Их зовут бесчувственными, жестокими монстрами, созданными, лишь чтобы калечить и убивать опасных для людей существ. И отчасти так и есть: ведьмаки и правда зачастую безжалостны. Они хотят поскорее выполнить контракт и двинуться дальше. Что до Геральта из Ривии…

Лютик поджимает губы, когда имя ведьмака слетает с чужих уст. Уже долгое время он не слышал его нигде, кроме собственных мыслей.

— Казалось, будто он… готовится к чему-то. Был в дурном расположении духа. Как воин, идущий в заранее проигранную битву. Будто бы готовился к смерти. — Этрейя затихает и делает глоток вина. — Я понимаю твой интерес. Он не похож на других ведьмаков.

Лютик лишь хмыкает в ответ. Что Геральт забыл в Каэр Морхене? Если он и говорил об этом месте, то не иначе как с презрительной усмешкой. Что заставило его вернуться туда?

В глубине души теплится маленькая глупая надежда: _«Я знаю, где его найти»._

— Отправишься в ведьмачью крепость? — спрашивает Этрейя.

— Что? — Лютик глубоко затягивается. — Конечно нет. Каэр Морхен — не место для людей.

— Согласна, — говорит Этрейя. — Может, именно поэтому и твоему ведьмаку не место там.

Слова комом встают в горле, с губ не срывается и звука.

— Пойдем, — зовет его Этрейя. — В благодарность за вино и приятную беседу я сварю тебе настойку — в дорогу, если вдруг решишь покинуть Оксенфурт.

***

Темный бутылек стоит нетронутым на столе. Лишь спустя две недели Лютик наконец решается.

Ладно. Уж коль сама судьба хочет, чтобы он добрался до истины и узнал всю правду о последних похождениях Белого Волка, то так тому и быть.

Но если вдруг слухи окажутся правдивы и Геральт действительно сошел с ума…

Лютик старается не обращать внимания на накатывающую дурноту от одной только мысли. Благополучие Геральта — не его обязанность. И никогда не была. Но любая история должна быть достоверна.

***

Путешествовать становится легче, когда можешь позволить себе толстый роскошный спальник, плащ и некрупного серого мерина с крайне неудачной кличкой — Рулька. Лютик было оставляет в общежитии лютню и записную книжку, но, честно говоря, без них дорога — не дорога.

Путь от Оксенфурта до самой северной точки Каэдвена занимает две недели, и к концу своего путешествия Лютик окончательно выбивается из сил.

— Как же с тобой скучно, Рулька, — говорит он коню, который лениво щиплет траву в паре шагов от лагеря. — По крайней мере собеседник из тебя не хуже Геральта. — Он вздыхает и берет парочку аккордов.

Утром на горизонте наконец показывается горный перевал. В ближайшей деревне Лютик ставит коня на постой и обещает обязательно вернуться. Рулька явно не в восторге. Неровный обрыв мрачно возвышается под серым небом, а река, сточившая камень, быстротечна и опасна. Лютик определенно на верном пути. У Геральта и других ведьмаков просто не могло быть уютного жилища на том же побережье Цидариса. Их обителью стал огромный мрачный замок на вершине холма, под которым протекает бурная река. Лютик вздыхает и поправляет тяжеленную сумку на плече.

Он достает темный бутылек из кармана и внимательно рассматривает, будто бы и правда сможет разобрать, что внутри.

Ладно. Возможно, именно так чувствует себя Геральт, когда пьет зелья. Зажми нос и надейся на лучшее.

Лютик залпом выпивает всё содержимое. Во рту разливается легкая горечь. На вкус — чисто алкоголь. По телу проходит дрожь, как и каждый раз, когда вкушаешь испортившееся с годами вино.

Значит, никакое это не зелье. Этрейя дала ему скисший алкоголь. Лютик затягивает плащ потуже и направляется к горному перевалу.

***

И тогда всё начинает катиться по наклонной.

Сначала Лютик поскальзывается на мокром камне и сдирает кожу с ладоней. Затем, уже на другом камне, растягивает лодыжку. А потом начинает идти дождь. Ледяной ветер, завывая, гуляет по перевалу и обжигает щеки не хуже пламени. Но всё это — только цветочки. Из трещины по другую сторону реки выползает огромная сороконожка, и Лютик может лишь прижаться к камню и молиться, чтобы шум воды заглушил гулкое биение его сердца.

Когда огромный стрекочущий монстр наконец скрывается из виду, солнце уже садится. Лютик знает, какие существа обитают в этой долине, и не горит желанием блуждать среди камней в темноте. Одной Мелитэле известно, кого приманит огонек фонаря.

И когда Лютик уже смиряется с мыслью, что обрек себя на жуткую ночь на береге Гвенллеха, то замечает тропу, высеченную на камне и превращающуюся в лестницу вдоль обрыва. Конца ей не видать.

Лютик смотрит всё выше и выше.

Что ж. Пожалуй, стоит поторопиться.

К тому моменту как Лютик взбирается по лестнице, спускается вниз по тропе и подходит к дверям Каэр Морхена, всё тело ноет от изнеможения. Стоит кромешная тьма, но страх слишком велик, чтобы зажигать фонарь.

Древняя внушительная крепость на склоне горы будто вырублена из камня. Внешние стены так сильно осыпались, что Лютик без труда пробирается во внутренний двор. Если бы не тусклый свет в нескольких окнах, то он бы решил, что лишь попусту потратил время.

Хотя, скорее всего, так и есть. Но уже поздно поворачивать назад. Остается лишь подойти к огромной деревянной двери и… пожалуй, постучать?

Лютик смотрит на железную голову волка над входом и решает так и поступить.

Он берется за кольцо и стучит.

Разносится такой гул, что кажется, будто крепость вот-вот рухнет. Тишина, повисающая после, и вовсе оглушает.

А затем дверь медленно, словно сама крепость дала на то добро, открывается.

Лютик собирается с духом и заходит внутрь. В огромном зале темно и пусто. Колонны от пола до потолка покрыты пылью и паутиной. Стук шагов по камню раскатисто отражается от стен. Лестница ведет на второй этаж, а ответвления — в многочисленные коридоры, но деталей не разглядеть. Только разведенный камин в другом конце зала дает понять, что место не заброшено.

— Здесь кто-нибудь есть? — спрашивает Лютик и вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса, который звучит слишком громко. Боги, здесь просто волшебная акустика. В голове мелькает шальная мысль запеть. — Кто-нибудь? Я ищу Геральта из Ривии. Слышал, он может быть здесь. Я его старый друг. Наверное.

— Значит, ищешь Геральта из Ривии? — Гремит голос из противоположного угла.

Лютик едва не шарахается в сторону.

— Твою мать!

Мужчина появляется из тени у камина. Неужели там была дверь или какой-то проход? Откуда он вообще взялся?

— Проходи, садись.

— Эм… Прошу простить мою дерзость, сэр. Я прекрасно понимаю, что меня никто сюда не приглашал. Я — Лютик, а вы…

— Садись. — Ему указывают на стул.

— Я… Да, конечно. Крайне признателен за ваше гостеприимство. — Лютик торопливо пересекает зал и невольно морщится от стука подошв по полу.

Мужчина присаживается и жестом призывает Лютика сделать то же самое. Он немолод, седовлас и носит густую бороду. Морщинистое лицо испещрено шрамами. На нем толстая кожаная одежда, больше похожая на броню. И к чему носить её в крепости?

— Я — Весемир, — наконец отвечает тот. — Трубку?

— Пожалуй. — Кто откажется от столь заманчивого предложения? — Вы очень любезны.

Весемир заряжает трубку и передает Лютику, а затем зажигает и свою. Боги… После всех дорожных приключений пары глубоких затяжек оказывается достаточно, чтобы расслабленно откинуться на старые затхлые подушки.

— Геральта из Ривии здесь нет, — говорит Весемир. — Я — единственный ведьмак в Каэр Морхене.

От былого любопытства не остается и следа. То, что сейчас испытывает Лютик, сравнимо лишь с прыжком с обрыва прямиком в реку.

— Просто замечательно. Я провел последние две недели на спине бесполезного коня, а последние, скажем, часов четырнадцать — на проклятой лестнице, чтобы добраться сюда. Что, стоит отдать должное, отнюдь не просто. — Лютик вздыхает и делает очередную затяжку. — Ох черт. Прошу простить за свое вторжение. У меня есть всё необходимое. Надеюсь, я не доставлю вам беспокойства, если разложу свой спальник перед камином, а наутро уйду. Я уже видел огромного жука. Уверен, ночью их ещё больше.

— Можешь остаться. — Весемир пытливо смотрит на него. — И всё же, Лютик, как ты нашел это место?

Как же он мог быть настолько глуп и поверить, что в этих слухах есть хоть крупица правды? Вероятно, Геральт благополучно отправился на юг — резать направо и налево василисков и оборотней и трахать всё, что движется. Он _не_ сошел с ума, а просто занимался тем, что умел лучше всего: убивал монстров и не заботился ни о ком и ни о чем.

— Сначала шел по перевалу, затем — по лестнице, а после — по тропе, — отвечает Лютик, рассеянно жестикулируя.

— Это место спрятано от людских глаз, — говорит Весемир. — Только ведьмаки знают, где находится лестница.

— Да ну? — Лютик недоуменно моргает. — Лестница как лестница. Притом весьма заметная.

— Тебе Геральт рассказал, как добраться до Каэр Морхена?

Лютик едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, но вовремя себя одергивает. Если Весемир выгонит его взашей из крепости сейчас, то с огромной вероятностью на обратной дороге его просто-напросто съедят.

— Геральт едва ли имеет к этому отношение, — отвечает Лютик. — Прошу прощения за недопонимание. Мы, видите ли, путешествовали вместе долгие годы, и до меня дошли… тревожные слухи… Я считаю его своим другом, даже если он… — Сердце Лютика сжимается. — …не согласен. Я лишь хотел узнать, что Геральт в порядке. В Бан Арде поговаривали, что он отправился в Каэр Морхен. Поэтому я здесь.

— Ты случаем не встречался в Бан Арде с травницей? — спрашивает Весемир.

Лютик выпускает изо рта дым, выдерживая драматичную паузу.

— Только не в Бан Арде, а Оксенфурте.

Весемир кривит губы — Лютик знает, что так ведьмаки выражают веселье.

— Этрейя слишком много себе позволяет, — с теплом говорит Весемир. — Сначала опиум для ведьмаков, а теперь — зелье прозрения для барда. — Мужчина протягивает ему бутылку вина. И откуда у него такие запасы? — Лютик, я знаю, что ты путешествовал с Геральтом много лет. Он приезжал сюда. Не хочешь ещё вина?

— Сюда? Геральт приезжал в Каэр Морхен?

— Да. И что за слухи подтолкнули тебя на поиски Геральта?

— Совершенно безумные слухи. — Весемир передает Лютику стакан — в самом деле, что происходит? — и тот делает большой глоток. Вино согревает изнутри и немного успокаивает сознание. — Что Геральт сжег аванпост близ Брокилона.

— Сжег, — мрачно отвечает Весемир, — но не без причины.

— Выпотрошил виверну на городской площади.

— Тоже не без причины.

— Выпил яд главоглаза.

Весемир хмыкает и отпивает вина.

— А вот здесь ничего не скажу.

— Он был здесь… — Лютик окидывает взглядом просторный зал, будто бы пытаясь выцепить в темноте тень, которую отбрасывает фигура Геральта. Не жди он у моря погоды в Оксенфурте и отправься сразу в Каэр Морхен… Лютику хочется от души треснуть себя по лбу. — Но почему… Когда он уехал? И куда?

— Должно быть, ты проголодался, — говорит Весемир. — Докури, и я постараюсь ответить на все твои вопросы за трапезой.

Крепостная кухня огромна, но лишь один угол используется по назначению. В зажжённом камине висит котелок, на небольшом накрытом столе стоит миска и лежит завернутый ломоть хлеба. Весемир оставляет Лютика, кажется, на целую вечность и возвращается со странным выражением лица. Он разливает бульон в две грубо вылепленные миски, и они как старые товарищи усаживаются за низкий деревянный стол.

Именно таким Лютик и представляя прославленный Каэр Морхен. Но, если совсем начистоту, он рассчитывал на драматическое воссоединение с Геральтом, а не на скудный ужин из неизвестного мяса и вялых овощей и беседу с престарелым ведьмаком.

— Геральт вернулся в Каэр Морхен для тренировок, — наконец отвечает Весемир.

— Для тренировок? — Может, дело в долгой утомительной дороге или печальной атмосфере самого места, но бульон оказывается что надо. — Геральт не первый год ведьмак. Чему ещё ему учиться?

Весемир медленно и задумчиво потягивает вино.

— Лютик, я знаю, что ты друг Геральта. Как и я. Дорога сюда непроста. Немногие решались её пройти. Ещё меньше — проходили и оказывались в стенах Каэр Морхена.

— Здесь забраться, там — подняться. Честно, могло быть и хуже.

— Геральт боялся, что теряет контроль над собой. — Весемир крутит в руке ложку. — Он считал свои решения бездумными и опрометчивыми. Его съедала злость. Он не мог справиться с негативными эмоциями и отпустить их. Они засели в нем слишком глубоко. Геральт не мог обуздать себя и обратился ко мне.

Крайне похоже на Геральта. Когда чувства брали верх над разумом, он не отличался сдержанностью. Зато становился честнее перед собой, что зачастую влияло на его решения. Но почему Геральт хотел избавиться от эмоций? Неужели он и правда желал превратиться в былого монстра, которого боялись люди?

— Значит, он заново проходил последнее испытание? — спрашивает Лютик. — И как, успешно?

— Я не смог помочь Геральту добиться желаемого. Он обладает всеми знаниями и навыками. Ведьмаков, равных ему, нет, но… — Весемир отодвигает миску в сторону и берет трубку. — Он сбился с Пути и, пожалуй, растерян.

— Растерян? — Лютик смотрит на Весемира так, будто бы у того выросла вторая голова. — То есть напуган? Но Геральт же — ведьмак. Я слышал, как он называл огромную пиявку клопом-переростком.

— Я глубоко уважаю искусство стихосложения, — говорит Весемир таким тоном, будто бы на самом деле считает совершенно иначе, — и твое творчество в том числе. Тебе многое известно о Пути. Но ни одному человеку не понять, настолько долгую жизнь проживают ведьмаки. Когда следуешь Пути, перестаешь задумываться о многих вещах. Некогда благая цель теряет свою значимость. Немногое в этой жизни может удивить ведьмака.

— А человека?

— Люди — другое дело. Разве не согласишься?

К сожалению, нисколько. Прелесть жизни — в сюрпризах, которые она преподносит. Неужели через пару десятилетий сюрпризы заканчиваются? Или, может, так происходит из-за испытаний ведьмаков? Лютик поджимает губы.

— Дух Геральта будто бы сломлен, — говорит Весемир. — Не сомневаюсь, что рано или поздно он оправится, но точно не здесь.

Просто прекрасно. Значит, теперь обыкновенный смертный на ленивом мерине преследует неутомимого охотника на монстров верхом на стремительной, чересчур понятливой кобыле? И зачем он вообще всё это затерял?

— А вы случаем не знаете, куда он собирался отправиться?

— Не знаю.

— Замечательно. — Лютик проводит ладонью по лбу.

— Я дам тебе кое-что. — Весемир ныряет рукой в карман и достает оттуда простое металлическое кольцо. Оно не больше восьми сантиметров в диаметре и напоминает звено цепи. Весемир вкладывает его в ладонь Лютику. — Этот предмет не покидал Каэр Морхен уже много-много лет. Относись к нему бережно.

— Я и не сомневаюсь в силе этого… предмета, но все же, Весемир, что это такое?

— Тебе ведь хорошо знаком медальон Геральта?

Более чем. Лютик знает этот медальон так же хорошо, как и застежки на ведьмачьей броне. Знает, как волчья голова отражает огонь и без труда выдерживает жар, как цепочка блестит со спины, выглядывая из-под одежды. Знает, как медальон неизменно висит над солнечным сплетением.

— Да.

— Кольцо сделано из того же металла. Оно не поможет тебе найти Геральта, но, если будешь носить его на шее, то узнаешь, что медальон где-то поблизости.

Лютик чувствует, как сердце в груди сжимается. Кусочек металла весит словно целый слиток. Лютик сжимает ладонь в кулак, охваченный неожиданным пророческим осознанием: он найдет Геральта.

Слухи в таверне. Травница в общежитии. Кольцо в ладони. Сама судьба подталкивает его вперед.

— Поблизости? А можно немного поточнее? — спрашивает Лютик и не прекращает болтать, хотя его сердце буквально рвется из груди. — Миля? Две? Расстояние вытянутой руки? А чьей именно? Кольцо не задушит меня, не обожжет?.. Мне уже начинать волноваться?

— Лютик. — Весемир щурится и в это мгновение так напоминает Геральта, что Лютик едва не разражается смехом. — Такие кольца уже давным-давно не используют. Думаю, оно… загудит — как медальон. Чем ближе ты к Геральту — тем громче гул. Кольцо не обжигает.

Оно не обжигает…

Но, может, Лютик сгорит и так.

***

Этой ночью Лютик расстилает спальник на холодном каменном полу перед камином и делает всё, чтобы сохранить тепло. Он грезит о ведьмаке и соединенных вместе медальонах, гудящих в унисон. Во сне он притягивает Геральта к груди и, как и раньше, пропускает пальцы сквозь белые волосы. Остается лишь надеться, что не в последний раз.

***

Рулька совершенно не узнает Лютика. Дорога до Оксенфурта оказывается долгой и утомительной — то и дело приходится подгонять любопытного мерина, чтобы тот не останавливался у каждого цветка или островка травы.

— Просто немыслимо, — жалуется Лютик, тщетно одергивая поводья. Пара миль — и он продаст эту глупую скотину мяснику. — Стоило провести тебя через перевал и скормить огромной сороконожке.

И тут кольцо, висящее на шее, начинает слабо гудеть.

Даже не гудеть, а приятно подрагивать. Будто нота, которую не слышишь ушами, но чувствуешь кожей.

— Рулька, дурачина, если ты сейчас же не сдвинешься с места…

И тут гул прекращается.

Лютик ругается себе под нос, оставляет мерина жевать траву и начинает нарезать вокруг него круги. Выходит на дорогу и пробирается сквозь кусты, но не улавливает и намека на гул.

Ну и ладно. Будто бы Лютику есть дело. С досады он топает ногой по земле.

Всё равно ему не найти Геральта. Ведь тот, как умалишенный, катается по Континенту и размахивает мечом направо и налево. Лютик не собирается объезжать все королевства в поисках Геральта. Путешествовать инкогнито не получится: тут уж либо выступать перед публикой, либо преподавать в Оксенфурте. Профессионал вроде Геральта найдет его без труда.

Если, конечно, захочет.

— Проклятый ведьмак, — ворчит себе под нос Лютик и высылает Рульку в сторону Оксенфурта. Его уже и так заждались студенты и травница, которую стоит навестить. Он старается не думать о кольце на шее.

***

Через два дня после возвращения в Оксенфурт Лютик сидит в таверне, наслаждаясь неспешной трапезой, и, пожалуй, наконец определяется со списком студентов на зимний курс, когда Ханифа так стремительно врывается внутрь, что кажется, будто дверь вот-вот слетит с петель.

— Лютик! Хвала богам, ты вернулся. — Она пересекает помещение и усаживается напротив. — Где ты пропадал? Представляешь, Белый Волк был в Оксенфурте.

— Да ты шутишь. — Лютик так резко опускает кружку на стол, что эль выплескивается за край. Просто невообразимо. Видимо, он в корне ошибался, когда считал, что сама судьба хочет их встречи. Скорее хочет свести Лютика с ума. Он постоянно слышит слухи о Геральте, но не может увидеть даже мельком. Зато грезит о нем каждую ночь.

— Клянусь. Ведьмак искал травницу, расспрашивал о ней в таверне. Я играла в кости с Тэннером и Эймаром. Тэннер напился в стельку и, будто зачарованный, бесстрашно подошел к нему. Он предположил, что Белый Волк приехал не за зельями и травами от своего… недуга, а за новым спутником.

Лютик жует, не чувствуя вкуса.

Он и не думал, что спустя годы совместных путешествий Геральт захочет найти себе нового спутника — молодого и шустрого, симпатичного, насколько может быть симпатичным деревенский парнишка вроде Тэннера. Не привыкшего ко всем причудам и привычкам ведьмака, но всё равно готового пасть к его ногам ради небольшой истории или похвалы.

Если Лютик отправился в Каэр Морхен, лишь чтобы узнать, что Геральт уехал из Оксенфурта вместе с молоденьким бардом, то вернется обратно и камня на камне не оставит от крепости.

— Ведьмак был невозмутим, пока Тэннер не упомянул твое имя. — Ханифа вздыхает и, пододвигая к себе кружку Лютика, делает глоток. — За что получил кулаком в живот. Хорошенько так получил. Тогда нам было смешно, но бедняга до сих пор прикован к постели.

На душе Лютика немного легчает. Наверное, это показывает его не с лучшей стороны.

— А ведьмак?

Ханифа бросает на Лютика удивительно понимающий взгляд.

— Не знаю, нашел ли он свою травницу, но он хотел купить опиум. Много опиума. Любопытно.

И правда любопытно.

***

_«Дух Геральта сломлен»._

_«Скупил всё, что мог»._

_«Сошел с ума»._

Лютику не спится. На долю секунды он ловит себя на крамольной мысли: вот бы избавиться от всех эмоций, перестать беспокоиться о Геральте, оставить его на произвол судьбы и зажить прекрасной жизнью в качестве почетного преподавателя Оксенфуртского университета.

Но Лютик не может. Не может перестать беспокоиться о Геральте.

Кто ещё знает, как хмурится Геральт, когда отходит от действия Ласточки? Кто знает разницу между гримасой, которая означает внутреннее кровотечение, и гримасой «Заполни тишину, отвлеки от боли»? Кто знает все шрамы на спине Геральта — совершенно непримечательные и глубокие, до сих пор вызывающие фантомные боли?

Нет, Геральт не сошел с ума. От осознания накатывает тошнота, как при неожиданном отравлении. Геральт загнан в угол. Заперт в собственном теле. Сбит с Пути. Обособленная ведьмачья жизнь в крепости — всё равно что жизнь в клетке. А Лютик осмелился открыть эту клетку и беззаботно — или бездумно? — войти в неё. Разумеется, его оттуда выгнали, но Геральт всё ещё видит прутья решетки.

Несчастный, драматичный идиот.

Но ведь Геральт не сделает ничего по-настоящему безумного? Хуже того, что уже натворил, конечно.

Не сделает же?

Лютик садится на кровати и закрывает лицо ладонями.

Если Геральт решится на какое-нибудь безумство — а Лютик не исключает даже малейшей вероятности, — то, значит, такова его судьба. Зато они снова буду вместе — два драматичных идиота бок о бок в могиле.

Лютик встает, одевается, поднимается к комнате травницы и стучит в дверь. Этрейя на удивление быстро открывает. В камине пылает огонь. Под пронзительными карими глазами девушки — темные круги.

— Прости за столь поздний визит, Этрейя. Хочу задать несколько необычный вопрос. Как много… — Лютик морщится, не в силах выдавить и слова. Словно если озвучит свою мысль, то она станет материальной. — Как много опиума нужно, чтобы убить ведьмака?

Этрейя хмурится.

— Значит, и тебя посетила такая мысль?

***

Остаток ночи Лютик проводит на окраине Оксенфурта — подходит как можно ближе к реке и надеется уловить хотя бы намек на гул, но тщетно.

***

Каждый день он пересекает один из городских мостов и заезжает настолько далеко, насколько хватает выносливости Рульки. Безмолвное кольцо камнем висит на шее.

***

На шестой день Лютик минует западный мост и отправляется на юг. Он близок к тому, чтобы сдаться. Геральт явно не хочет, чтобы его нашли. А может, однажды река сама вынесет его распухшее тело на берег. Несмотря на почти полуденное солнце, от одной только мысли внутри всё холодеет.

Спустя несколько часов бесцельных блужданий, когда Лютик уже собирается развернуть Рульку обратно к городу, кольцо на груди начинает слабо дрожать, издавая тихий гул.

— Вперед. — Он пришпоривает мерина. — Мы не зря столько бродили, дружище.

Рулька нехотя ускоряет шаг, и Лютик сначала едет на юг, затем — на юго-восток, после — на восток и снова на юг. Гул только усиливается.

И не прекращается даже с заходом солнца. Рулька останавливается и бьет копытами, настороженно подняв уши. Темные глазки-бусинки смотрят куда-то вперед. Лютик берет кольцо и отводит подальше от кожи. Гул становится всё громче и громче, вызывая дрожь в теле и заглушая сердцебиение. Его можно сравнить лишь с мощью знака Аарда, направленного на врага.

Геральт выходит на дорогу из-за деревьев.

И гул прекращается. Лютик резко вдыхает, будто бы только что выплыл из-под воды.

Он выскажет ему всё. Всё, что думает. Слова растекаются в животе подобно желчи, готовые в любой момент вырваться наружу. Но сейчас всё, что он может, — это смотреть.

Боги, прошел почти год. Золотые глаза Геральта сверкают, ноздри — раздуваются. Он стоит, широко расставив ноги, и будто бы готовиться напасть. Он всё такой же широкоплечий и угловатый, даже несмотря на испачканную, кое-как заштопанную одежду, болезненный цвет лица и заляпанные грязью полураспущенные волосы, ниспадающие на плечи.

 _Боги_ , как же приятно видеть его снова. Лютика переполняют тепло и животный ужас. Геральт жив, стоит прямо перед ним, но выглядит таким отстраненным и диким. Лютик спешивается, жаждя подойти к Геральту. Брови ведьмака сведены, а губы искажены презрительной усмешкой. Лютик поможет справиться с чем угодно, но только если Геральт перестанет быть таким упрямцем и позволит ему это сделать.

— Хватит меня преследовать, — цедит он сквозь зубы.

Ох. Значит, о помощи не может быть и речи.

— Преследовать… тебя?.. — запинаясь, спрашивает Лютик. — Кто ещё кого преследует. Смею напомнить, что ты приехал в Оксенфурт!

— Приехал и уехал. Хватит меня преследовать. — Геральт разворачивается и направляется в сторону леса.

— Геральт… Геральт, подожди. — Лютик идёт следом. Будто бы так не было всегда. Каждый раз Геральт уходит, а Лютик упрямо увязывается за ним.

Лютик замирает. Геральт тихо и грациозно пробирается через кусты и движется к небольшой поляне.

Нет, так было не всегда.

Случались вечера, когда они делили одну кровать и Лютик просыпался посреди ночи, чувствуя тяжесть руки, обнимающей за талию, и теплое умиротворенное дыхание в затылок.

Случались вечера, когда после долгого пешего путешествия, уже у костра, Геральт разминал ступни Лютика.

А однажды, в богами забытой таверне в богами забытом городке, Геральт, приподняв брови, кивнул в сторону одного посетителя, и Лютик сразу же уловил сходство с кое-кем другим. Но дело произошло пять лет назад, в совершенно другом месте. Мужчина, оказавшийся вампиром, пытался убедить Геральта остаться в городе и работать в борделе. Всё закончилось скандалом, но от воспоминаний Лютик невольно прыснул в кулак. И при взгляде на него даже Геральт скривил губы в подобии усмешки.

Были не только путешествия, убийства монстров и ванны. Были ещё и шутки, радость, совместные трапезы и стирка одежды, дни и ночи, словесные перепалки и смех. Лютик учился пользоваться точильным камнем. Геральт хранил лаки для лютни среди своих зелий.

Лютику было бы проще понять свою боль, перепиши он прошлое и никогда не сближайся с Геральтом. Но нет — они близки. Только почему этого не понимает сам Геральт — загадка.

— Как ты узнал, что я ищу тебя? — Лютик пробирается через кусты и идет за Геральтом к лагерю. — Мой конь медлительный и спокойный, как и я сам. К тому же за годы совместных путешествий я научился выслеживать…

— Чую твой запах. — Геральт опускается на колени у костра и, упорно не поворачиваясь к Лютику, ставит кипятиться воду.

Он отчаянно хочет увидеть лицо ведьмака, но не рискует приблизиться к аккуратно устроенному лагерю.

— Значит, чуешь мой запах, — повторяет Лютик.

— Он почти такой же раздражающий, как и твое присутствие. Возвращайся в Оксенфурт.

Лютик подходит ближе. Руку протяни — и коснешься плеча Геральта.

— В Оксенфурте ходят слухи, что ты сошел с ума.

— А что, если так и есть? Ты бы отправился один в лес на поиски безумного ведьмака?

— Нет. — Лютик переминается с ноги на ногу. — Я бы отправился на поиски друга.

Плечи Геральта напрягаются, затем расслабляются и снова напрягаются. Вода в котелке закипает, и он добавляет туда несколько темных капель из небольшого бутылька.

— Запах тесно связан с воспоминаниями, — отвечает Геральт. — А воспоминания о тебе тревожат меня.

— Обо мне? — Лютику кажется, будто он снова переходит горный перевал. Каждый шаг — испытание. Каждый шаг может стать последним. — Но я ведь стою прямо здесь, Геральт.

— Мы не можем путешествовать вместе.

Лютик отчасти жалеет, что не остался на горном перевале. Уж лучше бы он столкнулся с огромной сороконожкой.

— Но ты не скажешь почему. Сначала винишь меня во всех своих неудачах и прогоняешь, а потом я слышу, как ты наводишь страх на простой люд, что, насколько помню, не в твоем стиле. Потрошишь виверну на городской площади. Сжигаешь аванпост. Пьешь яд главоглаза. Я оставлю тебя в покое, упрямый баран, если расскажешь, во имя сисек Мелитэле, что с тобой происходит.

— Ничего. Просто мне лучше одному.

— Весемир говорит, что твой дух сломлен.

Прием, конечно, грязный, но действенный. Геральт вскакивает на ноги, будто бы под ним разожгли костер, и поворачивается, сверкая золотыми глазами. Лютик наслаждается проявленным вниманием, даже если потом пожалеет об этом.

— Откуда ты знаешь Весемира?

— Я искал тебя. — Лютик скрещивает руки на груди. — Ходили слухи, что тебе приказали вернуться в крепость. Вот я и отправился туда.

— Ты… — Геральт смотрит на небо, будто бы хочет, чтобы его ударило молнией. — Ты ездил в Каэр Морхен?

— Да. Я и Рулька — мой верный конь. Весемир сказал, что, хвала богам, никакого приказа не было. Ты сам приехал для каких-то тренировок. Но если тебе не помогла поездка в Каэр Морхен, то даже не знаю, почему ты полагаешься на опиум.

Геральт упорно отворачивается. А затем подходит ближе, хватает Лютика за рубашку, выглядывающую из-под дублета, и притягивает к себе.

— Именно поэтому, — говорит он. — Какого дьявола ты поехал в Каэр Морхен? Ты мог погибнуть — в пути, от зубов монстра или меча ведьмака в крепости. Ты рискуешь жизнью как идиот, Лютик, и мне… тревожно.

Сердце Лютика заходится птицей. Он аккуратно обхватывает запястья Геральта и нежно проводит пальцами по костяшкам, покрытым мозолями.

— Тебе тревожно?

— Я… Я… — Геральт раздувает ноздри как дикий зверь и скользит голодным взглядом по лицу Лютика: от глаз к губам, от губ — к горлу. — Без тебя работается лучше. — И, к огромному сожалению, расслабляет хватку.

Лютик принимается разглаживать складки.

— Не хочется снова затрагивать эту тему, но опиумный чай говорит об обратном.

— Катись к дьяволу, — рычит Геральт. — Я поехал в Каэр Морхен, потому что ты, — он по-животному щелкает зубами, — испытываешь мой самоконтроль. Йеннифэр ушла, и я понял, что если ещё и ты… — Он несдержанно ругается себе под нос, переливает чай из котелка в бурдюк и, делая глоток, морщится. — Без тебя работается лучше, — повторяет он. — Я должен следовать своему Пути один, Лютик.

На Лютика накатывает волна беспросветного отчаяния.

— Значит, слухи, которые я слышал, правдивы? Значит, теперь таков твой Путь? Сначала ты освобождаешь стрыгу, затем сжигаешь аванпост, а после пьешь яд главоглаза в таверне.

— Правдивы, — отвечает Геральт, — но плохо изложены.

— О, это ведь так сложно исправить. Что собираешься делать теперь? Неужели и правда хочешь прожить жизнь вот так? Бродить по лесам, выпрашивать опиум у травниц, всячески избегать своего лучшего друга и… убивать ещё больше утопцев?

— Ведьмаков и так немного! — рычит Геральт. — Мой Путь — мое бремя. Люди рассчитывают на меня. Уж ты-то должен понимать.

— И я никогда не мешал тебе следовать Пути. — Лютик понимает, что лишь сотрясает воздух. Геральт уже принял решение и, несмотря на отчаянный взгляд и напряженные до предела мышцы, вряд ли изменит его. Так что Лютик не стесняется говорить как есть. — Но ты убиваешь не только монстров, но и себя. Я знаю, насколько мучительно чувство потери, когда казалось, что удалось избавиться от него. Что только доказывает: в тебе куда больше человечности. — В эту минуту Лютик отчаянно хочет коснуться Геральта. — Ты продолжишь следовать своему Пути, ведьмак. Почему бы мне не пойти с тобой?

На долю секунды лицо Геральта искажается от боли, как от удара молнией, и снова становится совершенно непроницаемым.

— Всё не так просто.

— Так и не усложняй. — Лютик снова обхватывает Геральта за запястье, чтобы ощутить слабое сердцебиение под пальцами. Если бы только ведьмак всё понял. Осознал, что пытается донести до него Лютик. — Ни к чему это. Помнишь… Помнишь, как в Пивке…

— Прекрати. — Геральт закрывает глаза. — Ни слова больше. Возвращайся в Оксенфурт.

Лютик чувствует, как что-то внутри ломается. Как же всё это глупо. Он взял Геральта за руку, пытаясь открыто поведать о своих чувствах, а ему даже не дали попробовать. Ведьмак хочет уныло сидеть у костра, обпиваться опиумным чаем и придумывать новые жестокие способы убийства монстров, словно его лучшему другу совершенно плевать на происходящее.

Лютик разжимает пальцы. Злость захлестывает его с головой, и слова сами срываются с губ:

— Чем я заслужил такое бездушное отношение? Ты берешь — и бросаешь меня. Когда я только и делал, что восхвалял тебя, обрабатывал раны и наливал воду в ванны. Я _любил_ тебя. — Лютик хочет топнуть ногой и закричать так, чтобы услышал весь Континент. — Я не просил взамен ничего, кроме твоей компании. И сейчас ты говоришь, что прогнал меня, потому что неожиданно осознал: при всей своей прелести жизнь полна боли и потерь? Это присуще не только нам, жалким людишкам, но и тебе, Геральт. Ты такой же, как и мы.

Геральт неподвижно стоит у костра, пронзительно глядя в ответ.

— Я пришел, чтобы помочь тебе, Геральт, — говорит Лютик. — Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Исправить то, в чем сам нисколько не виноват. Но какой же ты упрямый баран. Ты _упиваешься_ своими страданиями. Вот и продолжай на здоровье. Когда погибнешь от зубов чудовища или, не приведи боги, опиума, я сложу песню и буду горько оплакивать тебя. Но хотя бы буду знать, что такова была твоя воля.

***

Три недели скорби не сравнятся с тем, что испытывает Лютик сейчас.

Комната. Горящий камин. Лютик срывает кольцо с шеи и оставляет на столе. Время одновременно тянется как патока и летит стрелой. Теперь ничто не имеет значения. От этой скорби не избавиться как от надоедливого сорняка, не вытащить с корнем. Она затягивает, подобно урагану, и разрывает на части.

А вокруг — тьма. Как под саваном.

Или в гробу.

***

Лютик достает листок с «Венком из болиголова» из записной книжки и бросает в огонь.

***

Этрейя приносит Лютику настойку из корня валерианы, чтобы справиться с бессонницей. Ему не становится легче от мысли, что и Геральту сейчас не до сна. Правда, Лютик не собирается принимать лекарство. Не хочет грезить об отблесках огня в золотистых глазах, шепоте у самого уха и поцелуе десятилетней давности. Ведь подобное больше никогда не повторится.

***

Лютик просыпается посреди ночи от уже привычного гула. И хотя кольцо лежит на столе, вибрация все равно проникает глубоко под кожу и расходится по телу.

Если бы не пришлось вставать с кровати, то Лютик бросил бы эту проклятую вещицу в огонь. Вероятно, Геральт снова в Оксенфурте в поисках выпивки, контракта или опиума. Лютик натягивает одеяло до самой макушки.

Гул всё усиливается.

Он прячет голову под подушку и как можно сильнее зажимает уши, лишь бы не слышать кольца. Не помогает.

И когда Лютик уже думает, что его зубы вот-вот потрескаются, гул резко прекращается.

Лютик ощущает безмолвное и тяжелое присутствие Геральта, как животные ощущают приближение грозы. Поток холодного ветра прорывается в комнату, приглушая тепло камина.

— Лютик. — Звучит низкий осторожный голос.

Лютик ещё плотнее прижимает подушку к голове.

— Иди прочь.

Повисает долгая тишина, а затем…

— Лютик, прости меня.

Сердце Лютика тут же подскакивает к горлу. Боги, как же он жалок. Он выбирается из-под одеяла и, щурясь, смотрит на Геральта, который, как призрак, стоит посреди комнаты. Он безоружен — насколько может быть безоружен профессиональный охотник на монстров, — и одет в тёмную хлопковую рубашку и брюки. Обуви на нем нет. Волосы, обычно распущенные, собраны в аккуратный пучок на затылке, и Лютик невольно любуется выразительными скулами и линией шеи.

Краем глаза он ловит угасающий свет огня.

Лютик близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться. Как же _несправедливо_. Геральт просто стоит посреди комнаты, смотрит на него и вызывает _эти_ чувства. Он даже не может по-человечески извиниться. Неужели Лютик так много просит?

— Так себе извинение.

— Хм. — Тени пляшут по угловатому, иссеченному шрамами лицу Геральта. — Можно? — спрашивает он, кивая на кровать.

Придурок.

— Нет.

Геральт стоит на месте. Окно за спиной распахнуто настежь — очередной порыв холодного ветра развевает рукава рубашки и белые пряди, выпавшие из пучка. Геральт неподвижен, нечеловечески неподвижен, и Лютик ловит себя на противоречивой мысли. С одной стороны, он знает Геральта как себя самого. Он мог бы сложить песню о волевом подбородке, крепких плечах, мускулистых икрах, точеных лодыжках и высоком подъеме стопы ведьмака. А с другой — не знает ровным счетом ничего. Сколько бы раз он ни прислушивался к мерному сердцебиению, все равно никогда не понял бы, что у Геральта на душе.

Но обнаженные запачканные ноги говорят сами за себя. Геральт вскарабкался по стене, лишь бы добраться до него.

— Ладно. — Лютик отодвигается, освобождая немного места, и отворачивается.

Геральт ложится рядом поверх одеяла и прижимается к Лютику всем телом. Даже несмотря на одеяло и слои одежды, кожу будто бы обжигает огнем.

Геральт утыкается носом в затылок Лютика и глубоко втягивает воздух.

Тот невольно вздрагивает. Хуже и не придумаешь. Ему конец.

— Лютик, прости меня.

— Этого мало, — выдавливает он из себя, хотя в глубине души хочет просто прильнуть к Геральту и забыть весь последний год. — Я жду объяснений.

Геральт закидывает руку на Лютика и притягивает к себе, словно боясь, что тот передумает. Снова утыкается носом в шею. Некоторое время Лютик слышит лишь завывания ветра да гул собственного сердца в ушах.

— Ты меня пугаешь, — наконец говорит Геральт.

И замолкает. Будто бы хочет, чтобы Лютик перебил его или накричал — всё что угодно, лишь бы заполнить повисшую тишину. Но Лютик молчит.

— Я знаю, что такое смерть, — бормочет Геральт, утыкаясь ему в спину. — Вижу её каждый день. Знаю, насколько… хрупко всё живое. Раньше не понимал, что такое страх. Потому что обычно вызываю его сам. Я принимаю решения. Тогда на горе, когда ушла Йеннифэр, я был бессилен. А потом, когда повернулся и увидел твое лицо, осознал, что не могу потерять и тебя. Не могу дать слабину. — Геральт тяжело выдыхает.

Лютик по-прежнему молчит. Он и так слишком долго делился историями. Теперь настал черед Геральта.

— Подобные привязанности… опасны. Путь — превыше всего. Я не… Я не мог смириться с мыслью, что потеряю тебя. Что ты погибнешь или уйдешь сам. Лучше было прогнать тебя, не дать ситуации выйти из-под контроля. И следовать Пути, зная, что теперь тебе ничего не угрожает.

— Какой же ты дурак, — бормочет Лютик.

— Я прогнал тебя, но легче не стало. Я чувствовал боль. Горечь. Злость. То, что ведьмаки не должны чувствовать. То, от чего сам избавился много лет назад. И вдруг… — Геральт приспускает одеяло до плеч и утыкается носом в обнаженную кожу, глубоко вдыхая. — …всё, чему меня учили в Каэр Морхене, перестало работать. И медальон, и зелья, и магия. Я брался за контракты, и злость… поглощала меня.

— Истории, которые я слышал…

— Что ты хочешь узнать? Я расскажу.

Лютик скидывает руку Геральта и поворачивается к нему лицом, подпирая голову ладонью. Одеяло падает с плеч, и Геральт скользит голодным взглядом по шее и обнаженной груди.

— Виверна на городской площади.

— Одного мужчину обвиняли в убийстве сына, а того съела виверна. Я вспорол ей живот на площади.

На сердце Лютика становится чуть легче. Он протягивает руку и убирает белую прядь с лица Геральта.

— Что насчет стрыги в Турне?

Геральт хмурится.

— Не смог снять проклятие. Не вышло. С ней ужасно обращались. Я позволил ей отомстить, а затем убил.

— Аванпост в Брокилоне?

— Люди выгнали випперов из леса, который сами и разорили. Я помог дриадам отстоять свои владения.

— А что насчет яда главоглаза?

— Хм. — Геральт, будто завороженный, протягивает руку и постукивает пальцами по горлу Лютика. — Это случилось перед поездкой в Каэр Морхен.

— Ты хотел умереть? — Лютик ловит пальцы Геральта.

— Нет. — Геральт моргает. — Да. Не знаю. Хотел избавиться от этого чувства. Выбор был невелик. Едва оправившись от яда, — Лютик вздрагивает, усиливая хватку, — поехал в Каэр Морхен, но Весемир не смог мне помочь.

— Зато помог опиум.

— Лишь отчасти, — соглашается Геральт.

— И теперь ты жалеешь, — говорит Лютик.

— Тренировкам не заглушить чувства к тебе, — осторожно говорит Геральт. — Но они подавляют страх.

Сердце Лютика пропускает удар.

— Прости, что ушел, — говорит Геральт. — Даже когда мы порознь, ты не оставляешь меня. Хотя и так никогда не оставлял. — Он закрывает глаза. — Твои песни звучат везде, куда бы я ни шел.

— Извини.

— Хорошие песни.

— Я знаю.

— Я не могу тебя потерять, — говорит Геральт так тихо, что его слова едва не тонут в завывании ветра.

— Потеряешь. — Лютик подносит пальцы Геральта к своим губам и едва ощутимо целует. Геральт хмурится. — Рано или поздно. Я — всего лишь человек. Но ты справишься.

— Не справлюсь.

— Я научу тебя. Геральт, в жизни столько хороших и удивительных вещей. Столько радости, веселья и любви, перед которыми меркнут любые потери. Без боли тоже никуда, но кому как не тебе, ведьмаку, о ней знать.

— Это другая боль.

Лютик опускает руку.

— В таком случае будь благодарен, что обыкновенный бард может научить тебя тому, что неподвластно великим умам Каэр Морхена. Потому что даже после смерти память обо мне будет жить. — Лютик напевает припев из «Ведьмаку заплатите». — Тебе от меня не сбежать.

Губы Геральта почти что трогает улыбка.

— Не песня, а кара богов.

— …которая принесла тебе много денег. — Лютик смягчается. — Но ведь не всё было так плохо? Были ведь и хорошие воспоминания?

Геральт хмурится, всем своим видом выражая недоумение.

— Не только болезненные? — почти что отчаянно спрашивает Лютик. — Своего рода отдушина?.. — В горле встает ком. — Та же Пивка. Знаю, тебе больно, но… эти воспоминания так дороги мне. Когда я скучаю по тебе, я снова и снова возвращаюсь в тот день и порой спрашиваю себя, а не приснилось ли мне всё это.

Руки Геральта, покоящиеся на животе, сжимают воздух. Он дотрагивается до указательного и безымянных пальцев, которых касались губы Лютика.

— В лесу ты сказал, что любил меня.

— Сказал, — морщась, признает Лютик.

— Ведьмака. Монстра.

— Какой же ты дурак. — Лютик кладет ладонь на грудь Геральта — точно поверх сердца. — В душе ты — праведник, но всё пытаешься доказать, что чудовище. А когда у тебя ничего не получается, считаешь себя неудачником.

— Вероломное чудовище. — Геральт резко поднимается, хватает Лютика за запястья и роняет на спину, оказываясь сверху. — Ты по-прежнему любишь меня?

— Луна всегда остается луной. — Белая, как сама луна, прядь выскальзывает из-под полоски кожи. Боги милостивые. Лютику кажется, что ещё немного — и его сердце пробьет грудную клетку. — Полная, растущая, закрытая тучами…

На лице Геральта отражается непередаваемая палитра эмоций. Он морщит нос, будто бы вот-вот оскалится.

— Говори как есть.

— Да, Геральт, люблю, — отвечает Лютик, закрывая глаза.

Геральт наклоняется и касается нежной кожи за ухом, скользя к кадыку.

— Я часто вспоминаю Пивку, — говорит он. — Вспоминаю твой запах. Смесь дикой моркови, пота, горелой древесины и лака для лютни. Вспоминаю покрасневшие от вина щеки. Вспоминаю, как ты пел и улыбался. Как покинул своих почитателей и подошел ко мне. Ты… — Геральт сдавленно посмеивается. — …пригласил меня, ведьмака, на танец и отдал свой венок.

В какой-то момент Лютик кладет ладони на крепкий торс и сминает пальцами рубашку. Слегка запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею губам ведьмака, и едва сдерживает слезы. Его сердце готово разорваться.

— Я понимал, что ты не знал об обычае. Он древний и старомодный. Но подумал, что если наконец решусь, один-единственный раз, мои чувства остынут.

— Прошу, скажи мне, — чуть ли не задыхаясь, просит Лютик. Он должен услышать эти заветные слова. — Скажи, что это не так.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Геральт и прижимается губами к горлу. — Я люблю тебя. Прости.

И Лютик поворачивает голову, спокойно и естественно.

Геральт, холодный и неподвижный, как мрамор, вздрагивает.

Десять лет — это долгий срок.

Геральт наконец целует его.

Боги милостивые, _боги милостивые_ … Лютик крепко обнимает Геральта и притягивает к себе, скользя пальцами по столь знакомым изгибам. Тело Геральта — будто продолжение его собственного.

Они долго, неторопливо и чувственно целуются. Геральт, напряженный до предела, тяжело дышит и скалится, будто ему больно.

— Милый, — бормочет Лютик, не отрываясь от чужих губ, и проводит по широким плечам и спине, — что с тобой?

Геральта едва ли не трясет.

— Я не… Лютик. — И снова целует его, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Я… Я ведь _не смогу_ сдержаться.

По телу прокатывается горячая волна, когда Лютик понимает: Геральт и правда не в силах совладать с собой.

— Ты не навредишь мне. Не сможешь.

— Как же ты наивен, — лишь отвечает Геральт.

— Да поумнее тебя.

— Хм. — Геральт целует Лютика в скулу, а затем — в шею. Скользит рукой вниз по груди, задевая ребра, кладет ладонь на тонкие хлопковые спальные штаны, прямо поверх паха, и осторожно прикусывает выступающую жилу у плеча.

Лютик был бы рад целую вечность лежать вот так и ощущать горячее дыхание на коже, но Геральт ужасно напряжен. Будто бы хочет чего-то, но то ли не понимает чего именно, то ли слишком боится попросить.

Лютик грубо хватает Геральта за загривок, и тот судорожно вздыхает.

— Ты так прекрасен, — бормочет он. — Позволь мне помочь. — И опускает голову Геральта, пока губы того не оказываются у напряженной груди. — Кусай, милый.

— Лютик.

— Хватит скалиться, а затем притворяться, что не хочешь этого.

В ответ раздается лишь хмыканье. Геральт целует Лютика в грудь, пытливо проводит носом по коже и утыкается в подмышку. Вдыхает чужой запах. В этом определенно есть что-то первобытное, животное и немного отчаянное. Но у Лютика невольно поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

— Засранец, — сдавленно говорит он.

Геральт снова хмыкает, возвращается к груди, выдыхает и кусает. _Больно_ кусает.

Хотя это и болью не назвать. Больше похоже на пробуждение ото сна. Лютика захлестывают чувства — и всё благодаря Геральту. Он запрокидывает голову и выгибает спину настолько сильно, насколько возможно. Волна возбуждения накатывает на него, и неожиданно поцелуя оказывается недостаточно. Ему нужно больше, намного больше. Руки, губы и член Геральта. Сейчас и всегда.

— Сжалься надо мной, о прекрасное создание, — стонет Лютик.

Геральт отстраняется, всматриваясь в лицо перед собой, опускает взгляд на укус и проводит по нему ладонью. Как ни удивительно, но теперь он выглядит спокойнее.

— Видишь? — Лютик снова приобнимает Геральта за шею, касаясь его лба. — Я всё ещё здесь.

— Ты всё ещё здесь, — повторяет Геральт, закрывая глаза, и хмурится.

— Что тебя беспокоит?

— Хм?

— Ты всё ещё напряжен.

— Неправда. Я не… Ты здесь. Пока что.

— «Пока что». Сколько драматизма. Я здесь. Ты здесь. Точка. — Лютик использует прием Геральта против него же и, опрокидывая того на спину, теперь уже сам оказывается сверху. Он сбрасывает одеяло и усаживается ведьмаку на бедра. Только слепой не заметит, насколько возбужден Геральт.

— Урок первый. — Лютик наклоняется, ласково целуя. — Будь здесь. Со мной. В настоящем, а не в неизвестном будущем. Боль утраты неизбежна, но к чему скорбеть сейчас?

— Для тебя это так просто? — Геральт пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Лютика, пока тот пытается вытащить заправленную рубашку из штанов. Чудовищно узких штанов.

— Когда как. Раздевайся.

Геральт повинуется.

Лютик пользуется моментом и проводит ладонями по широкой груди, иссеченной шрамами и покрытой редкими светлыми волосами. Медальон в форме волка, как и всегда, поблескивает у солнечного сплетения. Лютик не раз касался Геральта, но вот так — впервые.

— Ты ведь не задумываешься, когда следуешь своему Пути? Ты просто подсознательно знаешь, что делать. Как дышать и как двигаться. Тело, разум и магия — как единое целое.

— Верно. — Геральт закрывает глаза.

— С любовью то же самое, — говорит Лютик. — Но во всем нужна практика.

— Так покажи мне.

Лютик ложится сверху и прижимается к обнаженной груди Геральта, ощущая каждый глубокий вдох и мерный удар сердца. Он широко раздвигает ноги и подается вперед бедрами. Даже несмотря на два слоя одежды, эффект превосходит все ожидания — Геральт издает низкий, утробный стон. Он кладет одну ладонь Лютику меж лопаток, а другую — на задницу и, не отрывая взгляда, толкается навстречу. Они двигаются неумело и беспорядочно, рывками, как какие-то подростки.

— Геральт, — шепчет Лютик, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Вот так, милый. О боги. Я видел подобное только во снах. Ради такого, Геральт, я готов на всё. Готов пройти с тобой весь Континент. — Лютик знает, что говорит без разбору, но от возбуждения бросает в жар. Если он не выскажется сейчас, то просто-напросто взорвется. Но Геральт, кажется, и не против его болтовни. Сам грубо толкается бедрами, стискивает Лютика так, будто бы хочет слиться с ним, и опаляет горячим сбитым дыханием ухо. — Петь, плясать, драться и, клянусь, даже убивать. Я умру за тебя, Геральт, но, прошу, сжалься надо мной и больше никогда не бросай.

В ответ Геральт целует Лютика, властно и чувственно, и, вжимаясь в торс, с низким стоном кончает.

Широкая грудь ведьмака тяжело вздымается. Лютик судорожно хватает губами воздух и толкается бедрами раз-другой, доводя себя до грани.

— Да, вот так, — рычит Геральт.

Сдерживаться больше нет сил. Оргазм, мощный и резкий, как горный поток, накрывает с головой. Лютик кончает в объятиях Геральта и стонет ему в губы. Он даже не снимал штанов.

Геральт дает обмякшему Лютику время успокоиться, выползает из-под него, встает с кровати и сбрасывает брюки. Зрелище настолько привычное, что сердце невольно сжимается. Затем Геральт многозначительно кивает на Лютика, и тот торопливо раздевается, кидая одежду куда-то в угол.

— Закрой окно, — просит Лютик.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Геральт и улыбается. Как же он прекрасен в эту минуту. Свет луны нерешительно падает на бледную кожу, отбрасывая резкие тени. Что за удивительная игра контрастов. — Я согрею тебя.

— Боги, Геральт. Прекрати бесстыдно стоять голым у окна и возвращайся в постель.

***

Наутро, когда Лютик одевается, Геральт замечает кольцо на столе.

— Что это?

— В смысле, «что»? — переспрашивает Лютик, натягивая чистые брюки. Как же приятно пробуждаться поутру рядом с Геральтом и неторопливо одеваться и умываться, будто бы они никогда и не расставались. Но сегодня всё иначе. Лютик просыпается от поцелуя, и в груди растекается тепло. — Подарок из Каэр Морхена — амулет для поиска Геральта из Ривии. Мне дал его Весемир. Гудит, когда ты поблизости, но ещё не в поле зрения.

— Значит, Весемир. — Геральт подцепляет кольцо пальцем и кладет себе на ладонь. — И ты не крал его?

— Что… Геральт, как, по-твоему, я бы его украл? Я даже не знал, что это такое.

— Тебе не говорили, откуда эта вещица?

— Весемир сказал, кольцо сделано из того же металла, что и твой медальон, — отвечает Лютик, пожимая плечами. — Не то чтобы оно помогло мне тебя найти. Разве что приблизиться. А потом ты почуял меня и взбесился.

Геральт подносит кольцо к медальону, который идеально ложится внутрь. Ясно, что медальон был вырезан из него.

— Точно такой же металл, — говорит Геральт. — Кольцо столь огромной силы еще ни разу не покидало Каэр Морхен.

— Ни разу? — Лютик моргает. — О чем ты?

— О том, что… — Геральт слегка качает головой, а его губы подрагивают. — Ох уж этот старик Весемир.

— Кто бы мог подумать. Неужели он наш _сводник_? — Лютик запрокидывает голову и смеется, неожиданно охваченный чем-то похожим на эйфорию.

Геральт садится за стол и неверяще смотрит на кольцо.

— Просто невообразимо. Я обязан сложить об этом песню, ты ведь понимаешь? Ты поехал в Каэр Морхен, чтобы избавиться от своего «недуга». Но даже старик Весемир всё понимал. — Полуодетый Лютик усаживается на Геральта, пропускает пальцы сквозь распущенные белые волосы и целует в лучах ласкового утреннего солнца. — Я — твое лекарство.

— Не задавайся, бард.

— Уже поздно, ведьмак, — улыбаясь, говорит Лютик. — Да и неважно. Ты всё так же мне нужен.

Повисает молчание. Геральт хмыкает себе под нос и кладет ладони на бедра Лютика.

— Нужен ли? Не сильно ты страдал, когда наши пути разошлись.

Лютик обнимает Геральта за шею.

— С чего ты взял?

— В Оксенфурте ты начал новую жизнь: стал преподавать, завел друзей, обрел уважение. Прославился.

— Если бы всё было так просто. — Лютик запускает пальцы в белые волосы на затылке, и Геральт блаженно прикрывает глаза. — То, что я не пил яд главоглаза и опиумный чай, ещё не значит, что мне не было больно. Геральт, я — смертный бард. Мне не раз разбивали сердце. Я знаю, как пережить расставание.

Геральт хмыкает.

— Моя жизнь была неплоха, но безрадостна. — Лютик снова целует его. — Я покажу тебе, в чем разница.

***

Близится зима. Геральт успеет выполнить ещё пару-тройку контрактов, до того как выпадет снег и все дороги завалит до весны.

Лютик помогает Геральту собрать сумки и справиться со всеми застежками. А затем, бок о бок, они идут к конюшне. Лютик кутается в плащ поплотнее и запрыгивает на Рульку, чтобы проводить Геральта к западному мосту.

— Лучше смени ему имя, — бросает Геральт. — «Рулька» никуда не годится.

— Кто бы говорил: всех твоих лошадей зовут Плотвой, — парирует Лютик.

— Хм.

Они добираются до границы леса — там дорога сужается, и можно ехать только друг за другом. Лютик спешивается, Геральт — тоже.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты отправился со мной, — говорит он.

Внутри Лютика всё переворачивается. Нечасто Геральт высказывается столь открыто. Но теперь, возможно, это изменится.

— Я бы тоже. — Лютик не может выдержать пронзительного взгляда Геральта и принимается проверять застежки на броне, которые сам и застегивал. Просто чтобы отвлечься. — Но ты приедешь обратно. До того как выпадут снега.

— Приеду.

— Перезимуешь здесь, в Оксенфурте.

— Да.

— А весной всё снова вернётся на круги своя. Только на этот раз у меня будет лошадь.

— Рульку никто не приглашал.

— А вот и неправда. — Лютик протягивает руку и кладет ладонь Геральту за затылок. — Пожалуйста, пообещай мне.

— Я приеду, — решительно говорит Геральт, — до того как выпадут снега. Перезимую здесь, в Оксенфурте, с тобой в общежитии. Ты будешь преподавать, а я — чинить снаряжение и пополнять запасы.

— И никакого опиума.

— И никакого опиума. А затем, весной, всё вернется на круги своя. Мы будем путешествовать вместе. Я буду брать контракты, а ты — писать песни. И на этот раз у тебя будет лошадь.

Лютик крепко целует Геральта, и тот, улыбаясь, запрыгивает на Плотву. Лютик смотрит им вслед, пока те окончательно не скрываются за поворотом.

***

Несколько недель спустя прорицатель предсказывает скорые снега.

Лютик сидит в таверне, наконец-то определившись со списком студентов на зимний курс. Ханифа обязательно будет в их числе. И смельчак Тэннер — тоже. Лютик распивает бутылку вина с Этрейей, которая ведет учет перед долгой холодной зимой, и играет с размером. Он берет за основу старую песню — ту, что бездумно бросил в огонь. Выходит неплохо. Если повезет, то получится выступить с ней уже весной.

Лютик откидывается на спинку стула, поднимает лютню и на пробу берет пару незамысловатых аккордов.

Кольцо на шее начинает гудеть.

***

Пусть Смерть идет по запаху венка,  
Страх перед хищником давно отринут.  
Он молит: «Бей же». Резкий свист клинка.  
И пусть. Ты мой навек. Тебя я не покину.


End file.
